mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Howe
| birth_place = Salt Lake City, Utah | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, brazilian jiu jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Team Extreme | team = Miletich Martial Arts | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jennifer Howe (born November 18 , 1973) is an American mixed martial artist. Biography Howe is mainly known as a striker due to her boxing background, but also has grappling skills from her time training in brazilian jiu jitsu under Walt Bayless. She began training at Bayless Jiu Jitsu in 1995, and says of BJJ "In any other sport if you are fighting someone bigger, you are in trouble. But with jiu jitsu, it's not about strength, it's about technique, and moving yourself rather than the other person". Howe moved on to Team Extreme in 2000, the same year she met her partner, Jeremy Horn. As he is also a mixed martial artist, it is perhaps unsurprising that they first encountered each other at various fighting events. Whilst preparing for an upcoming fight under the tutelage of former UFC champion Pat Miletich, Howe found herself "training with Jeremy 90 percent of the time...the relationship just took off from there." She is the only female member of Team Extreme, which includes several current and former UFC champions, such as Jens Pulver, Matt Hughes and Dave Menne. Howe remains one of the top women fighters in MMA, and has often been touted as the world's best. She was undefeated for six years until losing twice to Roxanne Modafferi. Her reputation meant that various opponents refused to compete with her. For example, as Subfighter.com reported in August 2004, Yuka Tsuji pulled out of a fight with Howe at Hook N Shoot after a month of negotiation. Tsuji's representatives told Hook N Shoot promoter Jeff Osborne that they "want to fight in the US, but would like another opponent." This marked the eighth time a fighter had reneged on Howe. Howe's last fight was a win by knockout against Jennifer Fields at the International Fighting Championships, on May 21, 2005. Howe also holds a Bachelor of Arts in Communications. MMA Record Accomplishments * Extreme Challenge Middleweight Champion * 2000 National Golden Gloves Third Place See also *Gallery *List of female mixed martial artists External links * * Fightergirls.net * Full Contact Fighter * February 2002 Fightergirls.net Interview * August 2004, 'Best Women's Fighter in World Can't Get A Fight' * 'Q&A: Jennifer Howe', Blackbeltmag.com * August 2005 Salt Lake City Weekly article on Jeremy Horn and Jennifer Howe Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Female Brazilian-Jiu-Jitsu practitioners Category:1973 births Category:Living people